


Among the Plains

by LoneTenno



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneTenno/pseuds/LoneTenno
Summary: A moment from the Plains of Eidolon with Rona and Beli.





	Among the Plains

Wind blew threw her hair, the shifting of tall grass like the crashing of waves near the coast. In the distance, far off near Cetus, was the distant sound of a Grineer craft dropping out of punch. Laying back in the grass, Rona’s eyes were closed, simply letting the warm air wash over her, breathing peacefully. She hadn’t actually slept, and if she had then she did not dream. Ronin sat behind her, legs crossed and in deep meditation. He kept her safe, subconsciously defending her.

She had stared out into the great Plains of Eidolon, in awe of what had become of the Tenno’s ancient enemy. Fossilized monuments rose over the landscape, all part of one Sentient, lost to a battle no one would remember. Small, ugly creatures scurried through the grass, and the occasional Tusk patrol would roam in the distance, never quite sure if the figures they saw were Tenno or not. Condrocs picked at things long dead, while all through the night, Vomvalysts and the Terralyst continued their desperate search for their missing pieces, seeking to become whole. 

A Nyx, dressed in a Grineer shell, sat at Rona’s feet. Much like Ronin, Artemis guarded Rona, her Daikyu great bow slung on her back as she knelt on the ground. They guarded her, and the other Tenno with her.

Deep, relaxed breaths were all Rona felt. Nuzzled into her neck was Beli, fast asleep with her Nyx sitting at Rona’s feet. For a moment, the Plains were silent. Rona, without a worry in the world, kissed the top of her love’s head, a rush of joy sweeping from her toes to her scalp. Cracking open her eyes only a little, she smiled as Beli wrapped around her tighter, mumbling in her sleep. Rona had forgotten what it felt like to be with her, to just lay down and relax without fighting or bloodshed.

She breathed deep, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. It was real, all of it. Just the two of them, cuddled together as the sun rose on the Plains.


End file.
